Silent Awakening
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Alfeegi and Kaisturn are dead; Ruwalk slips into depression and without some one's help, he could hurt himself. Warning, suicide attempt.
1. Bloody Recognition

A/n- just a little thing I cooked up in the shower. Set between the time of 2 deaths in the Dragon Castle walls and the time where Demon armies are hell bent do destroy it. The mangas with the deaths aren't out yet so I don't know all the facts, be nice.  
  
-Silent Awakening-  
  
I sat at my writing desk, my head in my arms. Silently wishing, wanting, that I was no longer in this cold stone coffin of life. They both were gone and I had done nothing to counteract their fate. We just stood there, mesmerized at the warm sticky blood flowing from their wounds onto the dry earth. Pooled in a sickening way that made my breath catch and tears sting my eyes.  
  
A sob escaped my lips as I clenched my fists upon the mahogany wood. A silence hung over the castle, as if death itself had whipped away the cobwebs and was making a nest in our very souls. My blood and veins were on fire. A hatred for everything I saw and touched started to seep its way from my rash reasoning into my heart.  
  
Kai-stern and Alfeegi were dead. What had we done? What had we actually done? I let out a harsh cry, the chair I had been sitting at clattered to the floor as I abruptly stood. Violently I swept my hand across the table. Ink bottles, a cup of water, and pretty glass objects that I had loved for many years crashed to the floor. The sound of the breaking glass echoed menacingly and sorrowfully around the stone chamber and died upon its walls.  
  
At that moment, my heart died with it. Looking down upon my now cut up hand I brought it quickly to my mouth, trying to silence the pain with warmth. Suddenly, I realized the pain no longer hurt anymore. I was numb and even the pain of glass biting into my skin couldn't break it.  
  
A wild idea came into my head and grabbed my gold letter opener off the desk. How far could I go before I felt the pain again? How much more would it take to send me to my knees?  
  
The object glittered evilly by the candles set in high brackets on the wall. I brought it down to the skin of my wrist and started to push it into my veins, still, no pain.  
  
"Ruwalk?" A worried male voice came from outside the door. "What's going on in there?"  
  
I couldn't here the rest of the mans voice before I quickly brought the metal across my pale skin. It clattered to the floor along with red crimson spots splattering onto the floor. Instantaneous was the pain. My vision swam and I almost fell over was it not for someone behind me catching my frail body.  
  
"Ruwalk? You idiot." The figure led me over to a chair and sat me down.  
  
Tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks and mingled with the blood running down my wrists. The figure knelt and took out a piece of cloth, wrapping it around the hole in my skin. This act of kindness led me into another fit of weeping. The figure stood and wrapped its arms around me like a small child.  
  
"Their dead Tetheus." I moaned against the leather of his jacket. "Their dead and I can't bare it."  
  
"Don't worry Ruwalk. Were still here, and so is the Dragon Lord and the Queen. Don't give into the despair." His cool voice swam into my mind and calmed me slightly. No more Alfeegi running around the castle searching for a mischievous Kai-stern. No more lending Kai-stern money and getting an earful from Alfeegi. At that moment, Tetheus was all I had left. The only brother out of so many I had started with.  
  
"Lets get you cleaned up by Cerenozura." He straitened up and helped me stand. "I know its painful, but we've got to be strong against this horde of demons. For their sake." I nodded feebly as he led me down the hall.  
  
"Your right my friend, your right." And I knew that everything would eventually be okay.  
  
-fin-  
  
a/n- well? Likey? Just a little short thing. R&R 


	2. Rapture

A/n- I know I shouldn't be doing this because I have too many 'un done' fics and too many 'on hold' fics but when I read animegoil's second review inspiration suddenly struck. So, don't think this is going to be regular update kind of this because Its been a while and I don't plan on making this fic long THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.. famous last words. And again, English mangas are only out till 11 so, sorry if I'm off a bit. ~*~  
  
Silent Awakening  
  
Part 2  
  
~*~  
  
The stone walls echoed with soft footfalls as Tetheus and I walked side by side down the narrow corridor. He had thrust his hands into the leather pockets of his jacket, but every so often he would glance at me, to make sure I wouldn't keel over from the trauma of blood loss. I smiles despite myself, knowing how distressed over my well-being he was.  
  
I continued to run my wounded hand over the cold stone. " Tetheus, what will happen to us if the Dragon Lord dies? He's been acting strange sense a couple days ago." I felt stupid, talk to a superior Officer like a small child, even if deep in my heart I knew he was a true friend.  
  
"We'll continue on, I suppose." I turned my head up to him and could see the worry etched in his face. My heart sunk back to its original hovel deep inside me, like when I was back inside my room. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tetheus smiled slightly.  
  
"You worry too much. If your not careful, you'll take Alfeegi's place." I gave a small smile as the words cut deep into my skin. I stopped walking and dropped my hand. Tetheus turned around to stare at me with question.  
  
"I-" My hands shook with a silent rhapsody flooded me. Some state of elated bliss; ecstasy filled my heart and blood, contrasting to my dark mood before Tetheus had found me. "I'm happy your not gone. I don't think I would have survived." I gave a small laugh witch sounded a bit like a choke bit off at the end.  
  
"Come, Ruwalk, you dwell on too many dark things." Tetheus put his arm around my shoulders, his steely look slightly deteriorating as we rounded the corner to Cerenozura's hospital wing. "Lets get inside, you need some medical attention." I opened the door slowly, the cold copper handle slightly running shivers up my arm.  
  
Tetheus pushed me inside rather forcefully. Looking around it was quite apparent that Cerenozura had her hands full with wounded Dragon Fighters. The lucky ones were able to lay on cots, some sat with others on low hanging hammocks that were hung crudely on the wall and ceilings. Still, other unfortunates sat against the cold stone wall, sporting cuts and severed limbs that were partly bandaged. The sight made the bile in my throat rise.  
  
Tetheus seemed distressed. He caught Cerenozura by the arm as she tried to hurry toward a wounded Dragon Fighter with a bloody bandage over his eye. " You need to look at Ruwalk." She gave a shrill kind of laugh.  
  
"I have more pressing matters to attend to." She tried to shrug him off but his nails bit into her pale flesh. "Okay, okay, I'll have one of my attendants look at him." Tetheus turned to face me. I must have looked a lot worse than before because Tetheus led me over to a chair that one of the wounded Fighters gave up for me.  
  
The damp wicker work felt cool against my skin. A stinging sensation, but cool enough for the moment. The bout of chills my body suffered a few moments died down as a relaxed. I seemed to drift for a moment because suddenly I was being jerked around by a maid at my side.  
  
"Wh-" My eyes widened and my instincts pulled my arm back against my body. The pretty maid smiled wryly, her brightly aqua hair spiked in the back seemed to shimmer as she checked my pulse and wrote down notes onto a pad of paper. She reminded me of Alfeegi.  
  
"Well, you seem all fine." She pulled the stethoscope out of her ears. "You just suffered minor blood loss and had an anxiety attack. You should rest for a moment, you'll be fine." Cerenozura called her name and she smiled, bowing slightly before running over to help with a injured patient.  
  
Tetheus was talking to a Messenger Dragon that had dodged in while walking to the King's chambers. He had on leather riding pants and a black shirt like Tetheus'. He was nodding and quickly excused himself.  
  
"Its Kitchel, she's all right." Tetheus sighed wearily and leaned up against the wall. I smiled and was about to open my mouth when Tetheus continued on, his almond eyes staring blankly into space with a tired and haphazard look reflecting in them.  
  
"Another wave of Demons is almost upon the castle." His lips barley moved and his shoulders hunched. Many fighters tensed around the small room. A female Dragon burst into tears, leaning on a blue haired Dragon, who kissed her lightly on the forehead before trying to coup with the possibility that they may never make it out of the castle alive.  
  
I felt my blood boil again but remembered what the nurse said. "Please.." I looked up at Tetheus who was still staring at the wall. I felt opposite of the long forgotten anger. I wanted revenge for the two lives those Demons' took. "Let me fight with you." Tetheus convulsed.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You can't hardly stand!" He shook his head, his black hair bobbing in the dim. He started to open the door, materializing his large sword from his hand. I scrambled out of the chair, clambering his hand. I looked up at him with hollow set eyes that to me, felt dead. I could feel him stiffen under my gaze.  
  
"Tetheus.. please.. for them." Tetheus gave a shudder and his teeth grit.  
  
"Fine, but I warn you, there might be no coming back." With that he waltzed out of the room, his robe flying behind him. I followed down the steps into the warm sunlight, Tetheus stood a little farther down the staircase that led to the main gate, the clouds rolling over my body as the sky darkened.  
  
I felt something by my shoulder and turned to see there was a single white feather floating down from no where. As if from the heavens themselves.  
  
"Alfeegi.." I whispered and caught the feather in my hand. So many memories. I glanced at my newly bandaged and hand clenched my fist around the feather, not crushing it, but enough to hold tightly to what was left of my un-shattered past.  
  
"Ruwalk..its time." Tetheus readied himself as horrible noises, like those of snarling animals, could he heard off in the distance. I too raised my hand to unsheathe my sword.  
  
"For you my friends, for you, my brothers. Let it begin!" 


End file.
